Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken (Rewritten)
by RyuukuSensei
Summary: The original Tensura story re-written for a more enjoyable reading experience. Satoru Mikami befalls an untimely death only to be reborn in another world as a slime with extraordinary abilities. Using knowledge from his past life with these newfound abilities he embarks into this new world to find others like him and makes many friends, and enemies, along the way.
1. Prologue

The streets of Tokyo bustled and jostled with cars and commuters. Beeps and chirps of crosswalk lights and tree sparrows rang through the clear but humid summer air, and in that scorching heat a young man stood perfectly positioned beneath a street light, finding what little refuge of shade from the midday sun while he waited for a junior from the same general contractor firm he worked at.

Raising his left arm to check the time, he cursed himself for always being early because if he had come just on time he wouldn't have to endure the sun on his shoulders nor the sweat he could feel tickling down his back. Taking out a handkerchief from the breast pocket, he wiped his brow and fanned himself cool. The handkerchief was a Christmas present from his older brother, nothing special beyond his name, Mikami Satoru, being sewn in. Most people might resent being given such a thing but not Satoru. How could he complain when he left said older brother to take care of his aging parents while he went to make a life for himself in the big city?

A life, it turned out, not really mentionable by any metric or standards. Neither short nor tall, he had a face that wasn't particularly bad but not recognizable in a crowd either and as such he hasn't managed to stand out to any girls yet, even though he turned 37 but just a couple of months ago. He had hoped that by this time he had someone to come home to in the small one-room apartment he lives in. Not for lack of trying either. On at least 3 occasions he had worked up the courage to ask a girl out, only to be turned down each time. As polite as the refusals were, the heartbreak was all the same. Now, at this point, romance is naught but troublesome for him. He has become content with having his apartment by himself, after all it's just a short train ride from work, "Who needs romance when you have a computer with an internet connection anyway?" He tries to convince himself.

Each week he spends the same; commuting to work, crammed into the stuffy oversized cans they call trains, and on the weekend he visits the bars where he pours drinks for his superiors and laughs at their attempts at humor, though it's not all bad because he has juniors to do the same for him, like the one he was waiting for this day.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting!" a voice called nearby. With a cheerful smile, a young man dressed in smart-casual jeans and polo shirt approaches Satoru, and by his side, a beautiful girl looking slightly bashful to make Satoru's acquaintance.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. What's up, Tamura? You said you needed my advice with something?" Satoru asked, though he already knew the answer. The girl was a receptionist at the same company and from the looks of things it was obvious that they had come to ask for consultation on their upcoming marriage. _"Why me? I don't even have a girlfriend?"_ Satoru asked internally.

"You know Sawatari, right?" Tamura said, presenting the cute little thing to his side

"Nice to meet you. My name is Sawatari Miho. Although we have seen each other at work, this is the first time we are speaking out of the office, right? To be honest, I'm a little nervous."

Satoru was somewhat taken aback, usually it was he that stumbled over his words when faced with one of the opposite sex, perhaps that's why he hasn't managed to find a girlfriend yet?

"Hello, I'm Mikami Satoru. No need for nervousness or anything, you're famous around the office. Tamura went to the same university as me, you know, so we've had plenty to talk about over a few drinks." He joked, trying to play off his own insecurities.

"What do you mean I'm 'famous' at work? What have you heard?" Sawatari asked, a fluster building in her cheeks.

"Oh, you know. Having an affair with this Chief, or going on dates with that other person. Things like that." Replied Satoru, fully diving into his own lie leaving Sawatari with an expression of shock and twinkles of tears building in her eyes at the things which were supposedly being said about her. Satoru thought she looked adorable like this, though he wouldn't dare to admit it out loud. _"This is why I'm bad with women."_ he inwardly thought, realizing his lack of tact or delicacy at what he had intended to be just some light teasing.

"Quit playing around with her, Satoru." Tamura stepped in, with a tap on Sawatari's shoulder, "Miho, he's just teasing." he said with a warm and comforting smile.

"Yeah, sorry Sawatari. I'm just pulling your leg. I'm not that good with women, you see. Let's get out of this heat shall we? I know a restaurant around the corner, we can talk there." Satoru apologised, suddenly remembering that it was the middle of summer and he swore he could smell his shirt being ironed while he was still wearing it.

Just as they turned to set off, screams erupted in a nearby crowd

"Move! I, I-I'll kill you! MOVE I said"

Turning around to see what was going on, a man with a purse clutched tight under his arm came darting down the street through the people dodging out of his way, or rather, out of the way of the knife he was also carrying.

Sawatari froze in fear and confusion. Tamura wrapped himself around her to protect her. The knife was heading straight for them, tip gleaning and glistening silver in the midday sun.

"Tamura!" shouted Satoru, shoving both Tamura and Sawatari out of the way. A sharp pain rang through his back. Falling to the ground, he saw the man escaping through vision blurred with pain. A shadow comes over him, his friend shouting his name. Satoru could see that both Tamura and his bride-to-be were safe.

"Thank god…" he whispered, face firmly on the concrete sidewalk. The feelings of pain aside, he complained once more at just how hot the summer day had been

_-Confirmed. Establishing heat resistance… Success.-_

"_Did I seriously get stabbed? I can't be dying from a stab wound…"_ he thought

_-Confirmed. Establishing pierce resistance… Success. Additional process, establishing physical attack resistance… Success-_

"I can't stop the bleeding. Someone, anyone, call an ambulance quick!" Tamura said, fumbling with his hands over the wound, desperately trying to keep the blood from pouring out as it was.

Satoru once more complained about the pain searing through his back. After all, of course a stab wound wasn't going to be painless, would it?

_-Confirmed. Removing sense of pain... Success.-_

"T, Tamura. It's alright, it's just a bit of blood, right? Stop worrying" Satoru managed to muster, oblivious to the direness of the situation

"Satoru, I'm sorry. I can't stop the bleeding. It just keeps…" His face blue, on the verge of tears, Tamura kept his hands pressed over the wound in futile attempts to stop the bleeding. Satoru looked up to see how Sawatari was doing, but the haze had fully come over him blurring all vision. Despite that, he could still make out a pool of crimson spreading in front of him. _"That much, huh? Why did I give so much blood when I'm the one in need of it now? Seriously, blood is good for nothing in the end, isn't it?"_ Satoru thought

_-Confirmed. Creating a bloodless body... Success.-_

With the lack of blood circulating through his veins, Satoru felt his body grow cold. At first it was his fingers and toes, spreading through and through until he could no longer feel the scorching concrete on his face which he had been complaining about just moments ago. "So cold…" he whispered

_-Confirmed. Establishing cold resistance...Success. Additionally, heat and cold resistance has successfully merged and evolved into thermal fluctuation resistance EX-_

There it was again, the strange voice. What was it saying? Satoru couldn't make heads nor tails of it. All he knew was that is was weird, with an odd electronic tone of voice like that thing he used to play with on his computer. His computer!

"Tamura!" He shouted with the last of his strength "If I die...I beg of you, you must do this for me"

"Sure, anything. What is it?"

"My computer."

"What about it?"

"My computer. Turn on the power and drown it in the bathtub. Completely wipe the data clean."

"...You what?" Tamura asked, dumbfounded at the absurdity of what was being asked of him now of all times.

_-Confirmed. Attempting full format of all information… Error. Impossible due to lack of definition. Attempting alternate interpretation. Establishing electricity resistance...Success. Additionally, paralysis resistance has been acquired.-_

"Okay" Tamura complied, "I'll do it for you. You know, I just wanted to show Sawatari off to you."

"Yeah, I know, you asshole." Satoru coughed out a laugh, "You treat her right and take care of her, you got that? Make sure you take care of... my PC... too." with that, Mikami Satoru died completely unsatisfied with his life.

A life, it turned out, not really mentionable by any metric or standards. Neither short nor tall, he had a face that wasn't particularly bad but not recognizable in a crowd either and as such he hasn't managed to stand out to any girls yet, even though he turned 37 just a couple of months ago. A virgin.

Satoru's soul ebbed in the ether, still conscious but not attached to any form. He complained about his lowly existence _"If I'm reborn, I'm gonna make up for my lack of 'experience'. I'll ask out as many girls as I can, have an all-you-can-eat hotty buffet and go on a devouring spree!"_ he joked

_-Confirmed. Unique skill [Predator] has been acquired.-_

"_Almost made it to be a real life 40-year old virgin, haha! In any other world, I'd be considered some kind of sage, wouldn't I? If I were, I'd be a great sage, for sure!"_

_-Confirmed. Extra skill [Sage] has been acquired. Furthermore, extra skill [Sage] has successfully evolved into unique skill [Great Sage]-_

Just what was that voice? Satoru thought it was the delirious audio hallucinations from dying, but that was all over now, wasn't it? It gnawed at him, a reminder that he had already passed on. But passed on to where, exactly?

With that, Satoru felt himself drift off even further into darkness and eventual slumber as his soul passed from one life, through a dimensional crack undetectable to the naked eye and linked with a mass of demonic energy to be reborn as a monster in another world.


	2. Let's see what I can do - 01

It's dark.

So dark, I can't see any shape nor figure.

Where am I? What happened?

Wasn't someone making fun of me calling me a sage?...No, a "great sage", that's right.

There definitely was someone, I heard them just before I died.

Wait, I died?

How do I know I died?

Dying people don't know they died, do they?

Let's see what I remember.

My name, Mikami Satoru. 37 years old, nice guy.

I was meeting Tamura but then some robber came out of nowhere and almost stabbed him and the receptionist girl, Sawatari.

I pushed them out of the way and I ended up getting stabbed instead. After that…

Anyway, I remember. I'm okay. No need to panic.

After all, cool guys don't panic. Cool guys don't look at explosions either, haha.

Right, time to get to grips with things. Just where in the heck am I?

It's so dark, I can't even see my hands.

Wait, where are my hands? I can't feel them!

Are my arms moving? They're moving, right? I can't tell.

No, no, no, no, this isn't happening.

I should be able to see _something_ shouldn't I? Are my eyes even open?

Open eyes...NOW! ...Still pitch black!

Alright, to hell with what cool guys do, now is the time to panic.

Wait, no. Calm down Satoru.

Breathe.

Take a moment...or an hour, and just breathe…

Am I even breathing?! I honestly don't know anymore.

Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic.

...Wait, maybe I should be panicking? It's better to do _something _than nothing, right?

But what if it's too late to even consider panicking?

Okay, back to not panicking.

I can't feel my hands or arms, nor can I feel myself breathing.

I can't feel that stab wound I got earlier, no sense of pain at all.

That's good, I guess? Or is it?

Would it be better to feel something, even utter pain than absolutely nothing at all?

Anyway, for the time being, no pain.

Not hot or cold. Actually it's a pretty comfortable temperature.

...I can feel the temperature? Hang on, I can feel the temperature! So that means I can feel something after all! What else can I feel?

I already know I can't feel my hands or arms.

Now that I think about it, I can't feel any muscles at all.

It's not like I would lose those from a stab in the back would I?

Hang on… a stab in the back.

I feel a sense of dread and unease slowly creep upon me.

What if it hit the spine and now I'm in some kind of vegetative state?

No, no, no, no, please not that!

Being paraplegic would be preferable to that!

Stuck in this darkness, alone?

They say when people are confined in darkness, they quickly go mad.

I'm there right now, maybe dying would be better.

All I have left now is wait to go insane, huh? HUH!?

Hang on a sec.

What was that?

I just felt something.

It feels...flat, but with a lot of tickly threads or something. Is this grass? Am I in a field?

Focus on that area more than anything. Hmmm, wait. I have a body, I can tell!

I can start to feel the tall grass wipe and tickle across it. Still no arms or legs though, but knowing I can feel something at all kind of made me happy.

Though I'm still in complete darkness, gaining at least one of my five senses is seriously relieving.

So I have a body. No ligaments though. But is it still possible to move?

Instead of using my legs, I should just try to focus on exerting myself forward. Okay, aaaand..NOW!

*zurizuri*

I can feel myself moving. I'm moving! Oooh, thank god.

But where am I moving? I thought I must have been in a hospital bed or something, but why would I feel grass there? Also, I swear I felt a rock or something. This hospital is lacking in the hospitality, you'd think that would be the first thing the focus on. It's in the name "hospital" after all.

Well, it doesn't matter, obviously I'm not in a hospital. And still, I can't see where it is I'm moving.

Can't hear anything either, beyond this voice in my head. Maybe I've gone deaf, too? Do I even have ears? How about a nose? I can't smell anything either. Seriously, I just can't understand the shape of my body.

For the time being, I'll move through this grass and learn about myself through contact, the only sense I seem to have left at the moment.

I can feel the grass brush past, the rocks too. But the rocks don't hurt, no scratches at all.

If anything, I feel myself mould around them like some kind of soft dough. But sleeker and more jelly-like like one of those…

I really don't want to think about this but am I a… You know… those things famous in the beginning levels of JRPGs. I mean, it feels like that. It's the only thing that makes sense given the situation. But there's just no way, is there?

I mean, no matter how much it makes sense, it just doesn't make sense!

I'll just try to ignore what does and doesn't make sense for the moment, I should try the last of my five senses. But I don't even know where my mouth is, if I even have a mouth. What to do…?

_-Active Unique Skill [Predator]? [Yes]/[No]-_

It's that same synthesized computer voice again! I heard it before when I was talking to Tamura, I thought it was a hallucination, but I guess not, huh?

Maybe someone's there? But that doesn't make sense, I can't hear anything else, especially not without ears. And besides, it was more like words appearing in my mind.

I can still imagine the [Yes]/[No]. I should probably choose [No] for now.

Do I click on them with an imaginary mouse or something? Or do I just think the word?

Let's try thinking it.

Aaand…"No."

…

...

...Is there supposed to be some kind of response? How do I know if I chose it correctly? Will nothing happen at all until I choose [Yes]? So much for free choice in the matter.

Can I choose yes now?

Hello?

Mr. Computer voice guy thing?

Can I choose yes now? Where are you?

I have to admit though, hearing a voice, even a computer one, made me slightly happy.

But now I regret choosing "No", but there's nothing I can do about it now. I guess I'll go back to trying to taste something. Where's that grass again?

I move myself towards where I thought I last felt the grass. I can feel the tips prickle, yet the more I move into it, the more I can feel it melt. Not my body, no, no. The grass! I swear the grass melted and absorbed into my body! Didn't taste of anything though.

Well that confirms it, doesn't it? There's no other logical explanation.

I'm not human anymore.

Which means, I really did die from that stab wound, didn't I?

Which also means I'm definitely not in a hospital bed, but in some rocky place where grass grows.

What happened to Tamura, and Sawatari? Did Tamura properly wipe my computer for me?

Wait a sec. I'm not human anymore. So what am I? I mean I thought I was that thing but am I really? I should try moving some more.

*puyon puyon*

I feel like a blob. And not that "3 buckets of KFC and a night of netflix" kind of "blob", either. But literally. I feel like an actual blob all over.

It seems I really have reincarnated. Not only that, but as a slime of all things.

To hell with it, I'm eating this grass.

All of this grass.

Why?

It's obvious isn't it?

I. Have. Nothing. Else. To. Do!

[Writer's note: I intend to re-write Tensura in the 3rd person, with more thoughtful and descriptive writing. But to fully show and emphasize the solitude and thought process of Rimu- I mean, Satoru, I thought it best to stick with first person for this particular part of the story. The rest, I hope to write in the 3rd person in the same style as the first chapter, "Prologue". Thanks for reading!]


	3. Let's see what I can do - 02

A day has passed since the little blue blob begrudgingly accepted his own state of affairs. He squirmed and squelched his way aimlessly from place to place in order to get some kind of bearing on his current location, if but by touch alone. At the same time, a concern growing on his mind was food or any sort of sustenance because though he had accepted that he had become a slime he still did not fully know what his physiological needs were. Did he actually need food? At the same time does he feel hunger? A slime is mostly liquid, right? How about water? The human body can't go more than 3 days without water.

These were the things he thought about as he bumped from rock to rock looking for a place where grass seemed to be in abundance. It didn't take too long to find however, as it turned out to be right next to him, though his current state blindness still makes the most simplest of things difficult. He was lucky the grass was so close, he thought, as even the most basic of motion could result in death. He recounted the time he climbed the stairs at night as a child, taking what he thought was the last step only to feel his foot, and entire body, fall through thin air. Not exactly life-threatening, but still just as terrifying all the same.

His feelings of insecurity aside, he needed to know more about himself, that much was obvious. Whilst smothering the nearby grass into his own being, he continued to wonder about his new state of being; Does a slime need sleep? He hadn't felt himself grow tired nor weary at all, perhaps counting sheep would help?

"One sheep, two sheep, three sheep…"

All the way up to fifty-thousand until he grew tired of it. But that was the only sense of tiredness he felt, not an inkling of sleepiness came to him. Maybe counting prime numbers instead? But he didn't know the next one after 89. Playing I-Spy by oneself is also pointless too. Maybe now is the time where he feels the loneliness slowly drive him into madness? Well, loneliness in itself wasn't the problem. If there was internet, he could waste his time away for months at a time without ever leaving to make physical contact with another person. Even mobile games would do, but this lack of mental stimulation was torture. He wondered how those ascetic monks meditated for so long, giving up all hope that an amateur such as himself could do much the same.

The questions, and worries, continued to pile up. The biggest one of which was his own safety, not only of the location, or sustenance, but what about other animals? There have been no signs of them so far, in which to mean, the little blue ball has yet to have been attacked.

Over the next few days, if for no other reason than to pass the time, Satoru continued to slip from place to place, absorbing all the vegetation in the vicinity. So much vegetation in fact that he could actually sense in accumulating in what he could only identify as a "stomach" though slimes don't actually have such a thing. Absorb, dissolve, store, absorb, dissolve, store, absorb, dissolve, store. He repeated this process over and over until another question crossed his mind; what about excretion? So far, he has yet to excrete anything after all this time.

A slime, after all, is much different than a human. But even still, the seven characteristics of living things, if recalled correctly, were movement, respiration, sensitivity, growth, reproduction, nutrition and excretion. He wasn't sure if he had the respiration thing down, having no mouth nor nose to breathe with he could only assume he was absorbing the surrounding air through his body. But the excretion part, he definitely hasn't done yet. So where is it all going? He hadn't felt himself getting any bigger so the "growth" part is also put into question. The thought crossed his mind, for the millionth time, that maybe he was still dead and this was all a dream? What happens to all the stuff he has been absorbing?

_-Answer: It is stored in the stomach associated with the Unique Skill [Predator]. Currently, at less than 1% capacity-_

The voice again! Satoru shook with excitement at hearing another voice after so long, even if it did sound like Stephen Hawkins' cousin.

"But since when have I been using that skill?" he thought, "I chose [No], after all"

_-Answer: Unique Skill [Predator] has not been activated. Substances entering the body are automatically stored. This function is modifiable-_

The responses are much more smoother, more natural-sounding now, not that Satoru gave it much thought.

"About the skill, what happens when if I use it? Satoru asked the voice in his head.

_-Answer: The effects of Unique Skill [Predator] are; _

_**Predation:**__ to absorb the target into the body. Can be applied to organic matter, inorganic matter, skills and magic. However the success rate in regards to living targets greatly depends on the consciousness of said target. _

_**Analysis:**__ The absorbed target is studied and analyzed. Craftable items can then be produced. Duplication of absorbed items is possible using other materials stored in the stomach. Additionally, in the case of successful skill or magic analysis, the same technique can also be acquired._

_**Stomach: **__The target can be stored. Items produced can also be stored. There is no time limit to which how long an item can be stored._

_**Mimicry:**__ Ability to replicate the appearance of a successfully absorbed and analyzed target. The skills and abilities used by the target can also be used._

_**Isolation:**__ Harmful or Unnecessary items can also be stored, digested and used to place magic energy._

_These five aspects are your power-_

If Satoru were still human, he could be seen stood open-jawed dumbfounded at the information just relayed to him. He felt himself tremble with giddiness at the idea of having such incredible power, as such amazing abilities had never been held by a slime before. At least not by the ones he was familiar with from his computer games.

Finally, he had some answers to his own state of being thanks to this… he wasn't sure what it was. The voice that hears and answers his questions. Perhaps someone is there, nearby?

_-Answer: This is an effect of the unique skill [Great Sage]. For the sake of quickly utilizing your skills, a response function has been implemented.-_

Satoru remembered some voice making fun of him before, saying something about a [Great Sage]. A title he thought was given to him out of spite actually turned out to be quite reliable. He elected to depend on it more from now on, if for anything but to put an end to this maddening isolation. Maybe this voice is still just a figment of his imagination? An auditory hallucination, as he thought before in his last moments before his died on the sidewalk. Satoru didn't care. For the first time in a long time, he actually felt at ease.

**Status**

**Name:** Mikami Satoru

**Species:** Slime

**Title: **N/A

**Magic: **N/A

**Abilities:** Unique Skill [Great Sage], Unique Skill [Predator], Slime Skills [Dissolve, Absorb, Regenerate]

**Resistances:** Thermal fluctuation resistance EX, Physical attack resistance, Pain perception resistance, Electicity resistance, Paralysis resistance.


	4. First Contact

90 Days have passed since Satoru died and reincarnated. According to [Great Sage], 90 days, 7 hours, 34 minutes and 52 seconds, to be precise. Satoru shuddered with excitement at his newfound ability. An ability to determine any answer, solve any problem, but most importantly for Satoru, to answer any question.

Firstly, why did it take so long to start replying? According to [Great Sage], it required 90 days to "establish" itself, at least in this world's sense of the word. Of course, he had had the ability from the start but until that point, it had been attempting to access the "Voice of the World" speech function.

The "Voice of the World", as [Great Sage] explained, was an entity only audible when one acquires a new skill, undergoes an [Evolution], or when the nature of the world fundamentally changes is some way. All this explanation was for naught to Satoru who hadn't the faintest idea what any of it all meant. None of those things existed in his world before, it would be like trying to explain the existence of wind or gravity to someone whose world in which they didn't exist. Such things might even be considered some kind of magic, Satoru thought to himself.

Though [Great Sage] answers any question, it is passive and lacks the ego of an independently thinking entity, Satoru was happy to finally have answers to the many questions which had built up over these 90 days, 7 hours, 42 minutes and 29 seconds.

Questions such as

"Do I need food, water, sleep?" _-Answer: Food, water and sleep are unnecessary-_

"Do I have a brain? How am I thinking? Where are my memories stored?" _-Answer: Your body is a composition of identical cells. Every cell serves as a brain cell, nerve ending and muscle at the same time. As such, thought processes are undertaken by different cells at different times-_

And most importantly,

"What am I?" _-Answer: Viscous lifeform = Non-rare entity, Slime-_, "Knew it." Satoru said with a calm disappointment in his voice.

"What are you?"

_-Answer: Unique Skill [Great Sage]-_

"Yeah, I know that. But what can you do?"

_-Answer: Effects of Unique Skill [Great Sage] are as follows;_

_Thought: Thought processing speed increased_

_Analysis and Judgment: The ability to analyze and make judgments regarding a target._

_Parallel Processing: The ability to process and analyse situations and problems concurrently._

_Chant annulment: When using magic, chants are no longer necessary._

_All of Creation: The ability to comprehend any non-concealed phenomenon in this world._

_These are your five abilities-_

"That last one, All of Creation, does that mean I know everything in the world without realizing it?!"

_-Answer: Only matters which have been observed and anything which can be inferred from such observations are fully understood through this skills effect-_

"Oh I see...Hang on a sec, what was the one before the last one? Chant- something-or-other?"

_-Chant Annulment-_

"Yeah, that one! You mean there's actually magic in this world?!"

_-Yes-._

"Oooohhhh!" Satoru's mind fluttered with all the different kinds of magic that he wanted to try. Fireballs, ice spears, wind blasts or he could even mix it up with things like ice balls or fire spears! While he thought about the various different combinations of magic spells he would like to try, he wondered if it were possible to combine skills in the same way.

"Hey, can I combine [Predator]'s **Analysis** with [Great Sage]'s **Thought** and **Parallel Processing**?

_-Answer: Possible. Will you link the abilities? [Yes]/[No]?-_

"Yessss!" Satoru cried in excitement.

_-Notification: Ability link established.-_

Satoru waited for a moment, high from his own ingeniousness until it dawned on him that he didn't have anything to analyze.

"Well that sucks, the only thing around here is the grass I've been eating. May as well try analyzing that, for a test run. [Great Sage], run analysis on the grass I've been absorbing."

…

…

…

_-Analysis Complete. Hipokte Grass: Used to create ointment. Only grows in areas with abundant magical energy. If its sap is combined with magical energy, an energy restoration pill can be created. If the grass itself is ground up and combined with magical energy, an ointment to stop bleeding can be created.-_

"...Say that again."

_-Analysis Complete. Hipokte Grass: Used to create-_

"Not what I meant!" Satoru cut off, "You mean all that grass I've been storing just to kill time is some kind of cure-all?" He said, feeling like a kid who had been playing in the sand and found diamonds.

"[Great Sage], you said something about energy restoration pills and ointment. I want to see if I can make them."

Taking only a second to analyze and three seconds to produce, after five minutes Satoru had already completed a hundred test samples and though he had nothing to compare it to his **Judgment** ability evaluated it as one of extremely high quality. However, Satoru wasn't fully satisfied with the answer. Such short a time couldn't come up with that high a quality, surely it should take more time than that? He thought.

Just to test his theory, he decided to unlink [Predator] and [Great Sage]'s abilities and tried making more. What took just 4 seconds before, now took over 50 minutes.

"Linking abilities was definitely the right choice" he mused to himself.

Since he had nothing else better to do, he used [Great Sage] to remember everywhere he had been and created a virtual map inside his head. Using this, he swept from side to side, corner to corner, crack to crevice like a slippery, blue roomba, absorbing all that could be within reach. Not just the grass, but rocks and minerals too.

Absorb, analyse, create potion, absorb, analyse, create potion, absorb, analyse, create potion. Getting into the swing of things, Satoru gradually picked up speed, bouncing to and from area to area until he could no longer feel the ground beneath him. The familiar bumps and crevices of the limestone were gone, replaced with a strange floating sensation like his body, which was already light to begin with, suddenly became much lighter. He felt his gelatinous body morph and mould in various ways, rippling randomly, not supported anywhere by anything.

He had fallen into an underground lake, mysteriously shimmering with a soft cyan glow from the various luminescent mushrooms bringing light to what would otherwise be the pitch blackness of the cavern. After the initial confusion, not being able to make heads nor tails of the current situation, as he had no head nor tail to begin with, Satoru realized what had happened. Until recently, since he could see nothing at all, he had been carefully taking every step, but while he was busy eating and listening to [Great Sage]'s explanations he had forgotten to check his footing.

He cursed himself for always being the type to get high off good luck, even back at the company he used to work at

"Leave it to me! No problem!" he would say before thinking, and due to those words he had seen hell many times in the form of resentment in the eyes of his senior colleagues.

"Seriously, what kind of idiot runs around in total darkness?" he scolded himself, wishing he still had hands so he could beat the crap out of himself Fight Club style. No hands to beat himself with and no feet to swim up with.

"So, I guess that's it then" he sighed, internally, resigning himself to his own death. The short life of a man...slime.

Preparing to suffer from lack of air, he said his goodbyes to those he had become acquainted with. The unusually flat wall in the north corner, the stalagmite in the middle he used as a guiding post, the lightning-bolt shaped crack in the floor he nicknamed "Harry", and the two rocks with strangely formed bumps on the top which he chuckled to himself each time at how much they resembled perky nipples.

Saying his goodbyes, he waited. And waited. And waited. And yet, he didn't feel any suffering. Had he not fallen into water? He asked [Great Sage] what was going on.

_-Answer: Slime bodies move with magical energy. Since oxygen is unnecessary, aerobic respiration does not occur-_

"Oh…" Satoru said, feeling a little sheepish.

Now that the fear of drowning had cleared from his mind, he wondered what he should do. He wasn't even sure whether he was floating, or still sinking, and without hands or feet he knew he couldn't swim. Perhaps he could just wait until he hits the lake bed and crawl his way to the surface? But that assumes that he is indeed sinking. What if he were floating? That seems the most likely as rather than flowing, he felt as though he was being cradled by invisible arms, rocked into a soothing embrace. A rather pleasant feeling, actually.

"But still, what to do…" he thought. And then, he devised a creatively smart plan.

Filling himself to 10% capacity with water, he released it all at once in one direction and ZOOM!

All sense of place went out of the window has he sped through the water at terrifying speed.

_-Skill [Hydraulic Propulsion] has been acquired-_

[Great Sage]? No, it couldn't be. They never start a conversation.

"It must be the "Voice of the World"." He surmised between the shock at the speed in which he was moving. He could feel the liquid pass quickly around him, until he couldn't anymore. Bursting out of the lake, he shot through the air at breakneck speeds, if he had a neck to break. For the first time, he was glad he couldn't see because the sheer speed at which he felt himself move was terrifying. Like riding the fastest roller coaster in the world, in pitch blackness, without any harnesses or seatbelts. Again he wished he had hands so he could beat himself up

"Think before you act, idiot!" he cursed himself.

Just as he began to wonder how long his flight would go on for, a sudden stop and his body resembled that of a pancake stuck to the kitchen wall. Not that a pancake would ever be on the wall, but in this case, perhaps.

_-Notice: Damage received, 10%, Slime Monster Skill [Regeneration] has automatically initiated. Will you assist it with unique skill [Predator]? __**Yes/No**__-_

"Though there's no pain, there's damage, huh? Whether that's actually a good thing or not, I haven't a clue. It might be better to have at least some pain, to know if something needs to be fixed or not." He pondered "Oh, and yeah, assist with [Predator]? I don't know. Sure? [Yes]?"

The damaged, looking something like a small chunk had been taken out of him in a similar fashion to the apple logo, began to glow as [Predator] absorbed the exposed area, analysed and repaired it in swift fashion. What would have taken a day to heal naturally only took less than 10 minutes.

"Well, that's useful. Even still, I should be careful not to hurt myself in the first place in the future. But now where am I? I wonder if I can find harry, or the nipples." He said, trying to find some bearing on his current location. Until suddenly he heard a voice

(Can you hear me? Little one.)

**Status**

**Name:** Mikami Satoru

**Species:** Slime

**Title: **N/A

**Magic: **N/A

**Abilities:** Unique Skill [Great Sage], Unique Skill [Predator], Slime Skills [Dissolve, Absorb, Regenerate], General skill [Hydraulic Propulsion]

**Resistances:** Thermal fluctuation resistance EX, Physical attack resistance, Pain perception resistance, Electicity resistance, Paralysis resistance.


	5. First Conversation

(Can you hear me, little one?) the voice called

Satoru froze, the thought of finding Harry and the nipples completely disappeared from his mind along with any sense of safety he may have once had. It couldn't have been [Great Sage], they never start a conversation, and Voice of the World only speaks in the declarative sense, notifying him and others about acquired skills and the like. This one undoubtedly asked a question.

(Oi! You can hear me, can't you? It would be wise to respond.)

Satoru struggled to find a way to comply with this demand. As a slime, he had no eyes to see where the voice was coming from, no hands to protect himself and no mouth to even muster a response. His mind raced with ideas on what to do. Should he run away? But to where? He has no idea where he flew off to from the lake so his mental map is naught but for useless.

(I said RESPOND!) the voice bellowed

"Shut up, asshole!" Satoru thought in response.

(Ho ho ho…) The voice chuckled in response (To deign me an asshole, aren't you the brave one! It has been a long time since I last had company, so I may have started poorly, I admit. But you. You seem to be searching for death!)

Satoru's slime heart raced a thousand miles per hour, if he could sweat he was sure he would sweat 5 times his own body weight. How did he hear his thought? That was something he considered later on but the first thing was to de-escalate the situation.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how to respond. I got frustrated with myself said spoke rashly. I sincerely apologize! I have no eyes to see nor a mouth to speak with, you see." He wasn't sure if it reached or not, but he thought these words in as sincere a tone as he could.

(Fufufu, fuhahaha. Fuahahahahaha!") The voice laughed, slowly growing in loudness. Satoru wasn't sure whether he should be relieved, or even more terrified.

(Interesting… Insolence stated without beholding my appearance as I suspected, of course. But for you to lack eyes. Slime species are typically thoughtless creatures that only [Absorb], [Dissolve] and [Regenerate]. I have yet to behold one leaving their territory.)

Satoru, who had tensed up in fear, slowly began to relax himself. Perhaps this means he won't end up a splat on the side of a wall?

(When a slime suddenly rammed into my body, naturally I found it rather bizarre. At exceptionally high speed, at that. What are you? Named, or Unique?)

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean. To be honest, I've only been here for 90 days."

(As I thought. Self-awareness is something impossible for a slime. Named monsters are those which have received a name. But for you have had only 90 days since birth… unique then, perhaps?)

"What do you mean by ''unique"?'' Satoru inquired further, not only just to keep this voice happy by keeping his mind away from the previous "asshole" comment, but also because he seemed to know a lot about this world and perhaps he can find some more answers.

(Unique monsters are those who have undergone some kind of mutation and possess unusual powers. They are a rare phenomenon, but when one does occur it is usually that they were born in areas with high magical energy density. In which case, I believe your birth was founded on magical energy drawn from none other than myself.)

"You mean like, you're like my parent, or something?"

(Fufufu, Not precisely) He laughed (You see, I do not possess reproductive capabilities. Some monsters can reproduce, however, others cannot.)

"I expect lacking such capabilities would be normal. If monsters were born from condensed magical energy, reproduction would be unnecessary, right?"

(You are surprisingly intelligent, little one. Normally, monsters who think are few in number, but those which possess true intelligence would be only the _Majin…_ But that is besides the issue, to answer your question. There are inferior tribes which reproduce; goblins and orcs, along with lizardmen to name a few. These are special among the monsters and are commonly referred to as demi-humans. Among demi-humans, there are some which have befriended humanity; elves, hobbits and dwarves, those belonging to the fair magical races. To put it simply, those who support the _Majin_ are called monsters while those who support humans are recognized as part of humanity. These demi-humans would be the representatives of the producing monsters though to me they are no more than TRASH!...Next, about the Majin) he said, not batting an eye at how quickly he switched tone of voice.

(Although these have been born from magical energy, they are generally beasts and magical beasts who have evolved beyond themselves. Reproductive capabilities and true intelligence are considered their special attributes. Most of all, they tend to vary as individuals. Among these, there are also high class majin. They are ironically the most disorganised and diverse bunch. Giants, vampires and devils are the high class majin with the longest life span and though they can reproduce, they normally abstain. As their bodies host overwhelming magical energy, their flesh never decays and so there is no particular necessity to leave offspring. Though perhaps in the case in which their numbers were to suddenly decrease due to war or some other great calamity, that may change. As one would expect, they are strong. I, myself have fought with them many a time, yet they are not the type of opponents you would usually want to face off against in groups. Though for me, they are a perfect brawling partner!) The voice said, and although Satoru couldn't see, he could definitely hear the puffed up chest of someone who was bragging. Though, he wouldn't dare to challenge him on the issue.

(All together,) he continued, (these are referred to as the demonic races. Oh high intelligence, capable of reproduction and laying waste to civilizations- such are demons to humanity.

As for why I cannot reproduce, there is simply no need.

A being as perfect as I, one of the four existing dragons. Storm Dragon Veldora! I am bound by neither time, nor flesh! A mass of pure magical energy and thus I am endless! Fuwahahahahaha!)

He continued off into another loud chuckle at his own superiority leaving Satoru speechless for a moment. While the explanation dragged on in parts, it was overall pretty useful.

"_Storm Dragon Veldora, dragon, huh?" _He thought to himself,_ "I guess someone who fights with high class majin for fun would be dangerous enough to earn such a nickname. Though the fact that he explained everything so politely and matter-of-factly makes this feel all the more ominous. What to do next…"_

"I see!" he thought to Veldora "What an easy to understand explanation, thank you very much! Well then, I think I'll be on my way." making a move in a random direction away from where he currently was

(WAIT! I have explained myself. It is your turn now, is it not?")

Satoru thought for a moment about what to do. Would Veldora even believe the truth about being reincarnated? Perhaps he should try to come up with something a little more believable? Though he wouldn't want to risk being caught in a lie and end up in an even worse situation.

"_Honesty is the best policy, as they say"_ he thought, and explained his story from start to finish, helped by [Great Sage] with the details.

…

…

...

"And so, uh, yeah! That's what happened. Funny, huh?"

In the end, Satoru decided to leave out the part about [Great Sage], just in case, but the rest he explained fully; everything from the attack, to waking up as a slime and the situations he'd lived through despite the fact of his current blindness. That fact was the worst part of it all.

"I'll never get to see the cute girls and beautiful women around anymore." he lamented

(Reincarnation, you say? What a truly rare method you used.)

"You mean you're not surprised?"

(I'll be honest, I am a little surprised. Not in regard to the fact of reincarnation. They tend to appear once in a while in the cases of souls with strong wills engraved in them. Those among them who remember their past life are not all that unusual. But to have reincarnated from a different world however, that _is_ rare. Moreover, you would normally be reincarnated as a human. But as a monster, from magical energy to say the least. In all my years I have never heard of such an instance. Crossing the boundaries between worlds, just having a strong soul is not enough. Had you not stabilized your soul in this demonic body, your soul would have most likely vanished entirely. In summary, you are particularly special.)

"You mean there are others who have reincarnated from different worlds?" Satoru asked

(Indeed. Although there haven't been successful cases of world travel from here to there, some however have wandered from there to here. A "World Traveler" as they are called. They possess special intellect and tend to have acquired some special skills.)

Satoru mentally gulped at how he had not mentioned [Great Sage] earlier.

(Records of these World Travelers being renowned for their wisdom do remain. Though there are most likely those that were lost to history, also.)

"I see! In that case, I'll go see if I can meet any of these World Travelers. Maybe, I'll find one from my world!"

(Still, little one. You can't even see.)

"Oh… yeah."

(I shall restore your sight.)

"What? Is that possible? You can really do that?"

(Indeed. But, on one condition.)

"What sort of condition?" Satoru asked, feeling nothing but fear and ominousness.

(A simple one. In return for restoring your sight you must not fear me. And, please come talk to me again. Do we have a deal?)

"That's it?" surprised at the simplicity of the request, Satoru wondered if this old man was just lonely. Perhaps he was one of those war heroes, rising to fame, earning the title of dragon just to throw it all away and live a life of solitude in the mountains. Not that it really matters, the request was easy enough, no real reason to say no, he thought.

"Are you sure that's all there is?"

(Truth be told, I have been sealed away here for three hundred years. Over that time, I have been so plagued by boredom. So, how about it?)

"If that's all there is, then I happily accept!"

(Very well. There exists a skill named [Magic Perception]. Can you use it?)

"No, I don't think so. What type of skill is it?"

(A skill to observe the magical energies around oneself. It's not a major skill and acquiring it is rather simple. )

"Simple you say" a note of doubt signalling in Satoru's voice, the old saying "When something is too good to be true, it usually is." ringing clearly through his mind.

(Very simple, in fact. For those such as I, it is as simple as breathing–you don't even know you are doing it.)

"I see... If I were to acquire it, would I be able to see?"

(In a sense. As the world is covered in magical energy you would be able to perceive all things through distinguishing between the differences in concentration and quality; the dark and light magical essences possess a wave like property much like regular light, did you know?)

"Yeah, light wave and dark waves, right?"

(You know well. I see the other world possesses such knowledge? Well, seeing as you understand the basics, you apply these to distinguish the quantity, quality and affinity of magical essence between object in order to see. Simple, right?)

"As simple as putting a camel through the eye of a needle" Satoru said, with more than a hint of sarcasm

(With this, you could put your enemies through eyes of needles, or continue to put needles in eyes, haha!) Veldora laughed at his own idle play on words *Even if your eyes and ears are crushed, you can continue combat. Ambushes upon you become impossible. Truly, an indispensable skill!)

"Woah, hang on! Let's leave the matter of combat aside, for now I just want to be able to see!"

(If you say so. I shall assist with the skills acquisition!)

"I'm grateful for the help, honestly. But are you sure you can do this?"

(Do not fear. You are among the lucky few who possesses past world memories. Thus, you know what light and darkness looks like. If you had not known, making you see would have been impossible even for me. Truly, you are indeed blessed!)

"_I see, explaining light and darkness would be near impossible for those who have never seen them. Kind of like how it took Hellen Keller 2 years to learn the meaning of words."_Satoru thought, taking in what had been explained to him

"Please, teach me that skill!" he asked.

(Fret not; it is truly simple. First, you must try to move the magical energy inside your body. Imagine yourself in a pool of water. Just as you would will yourself to float, or will yourself to sink, much the same is it to move that energy inside you)

"Like this?" Satoru said, controlling the movement of his own being, feeling something akin to air, but with a more crisp and tingling sensation like a gentle electrical current running through him. Satoru imagined himself looking like one of those plasma balls he saw in physics class, though in actuality his appearance hadn't changed at all.

(Exactly.) Veldora said, sensing the energy flow and be moved through Satoru using his own [Magic Perception] (Though you said otherwise, you seem quite adept at this. Next, the energy that moves within you and that which is beside you–do you feel the difference?)

"You mean that stuff I absorb in the air? Yeah, I think I feel it."

(Since you understand that much, the rest is simple.) Veldora let out a small chuckle (Feel the movement of magical energy outside of yourself, further than that which is right next to you.)

Satoru struggled with this last part. He could feel it right next to him like he would feel a soft breeze, but how to feel that which is further away? He thought he felt something, but wasn't sure.

"_Oh, to hell with it... [Great Sage]!"_ he said to himself

_-Confirmed:. Extra skill [Magic Perception]... successfully acquired. Will you use extra skill [Magic Perception]? __**[YES]/[NO]**__-_

"_Eh? Did I really just acquire it that easily?"_ Satoru thought, surprised at how easily things fell into place. _"[Great Sage] really is overpowered, though I aint complaining… __**[YES]**__ use extra skill!"_

The moment those words were spoken [Magic Perception], filled Satoru's mind with information like a sudden wave crashing over him. Never, even as a human, had he been subjected to so much information at once. Little by little, magical energy floating along in the ether of space, waves of colour in varying degrees of light and darkness. The light was so bright in places and incredibly mesmerizing that he felt as though his "eyes" might fry.

Again, he relied on [Great Sage] to manage and process it all,

_-Linking extra skill [Magical Perception] and unique skill [Great Sage]… complete-_

for fear that if he had tried to do it himself he might short-circuit what sense of a brain his slime body had. Having grasped all of the incoming information, [Great Sage] decoded and converted it into one that Satoru could understand. Satoru could not only see, but was able to perceive all things 360 degrees around him, without a single blindspot.

A boulder's shadow, the scenery 100 meters away, even Harry and the nipples; if he directed his consciousness there, he was able to see it.

For the first time he was thankful he was a slime _ "If a human's mind was filled with that much information..."_ he shuddered at the thought. Though he could see all around him, only the direction in which he was focussed on would be completely clear. The rest had a slight blur to it like that in one's peripheral vision.

After a few moments, his vision cleared up even further. The initial dull, throbbing pain, like that of a bad hangover, started to subside. Running back to the cyan waters from which he projectiled himself out of earlier he checked his reflection

"_Yep. Definitely a slime, alright."_ he thought with a begrudging obviousness.

"Well… I somehow seem to have managed it. Thank you very much, Mr. Veldora!" he said turning back to face the entity only to see a gigantic dragon covered in scales of black steel, shimmering with an odd, purple gleam, tremendous hands adorned with claws of razorsharp diamonds, staring back with shining golden eyes fixed upon him.

An appearance more evil than he was expecting, nothing but sheer terror overcame him.

"...Fu-"

**Status**

**Name:** Mikami Satoru

**Species:** Slime

**Title:** N/A

**Magic:** N/A

**Techniques:** Unique Skill [Great Sage], Unique Skill [Predator], Slime skills *Dissolve, Absorb, Regenerate], General skill [Hydraulic Propulsion], Extra Skill [Magic Perception].

**Resistances:** Thermal Fluctuation Resistance EX, Physical Attack Resistance, Pain Resistance, Electricity Resistance, Paralysis Resistance.

(Note from writer; Sorry it took so long to get this next chapter out, as you might be able to tell, it's a fair bit longer than other chapters and that's due to how it was written in the light novel. I also had a lot of work to do this week. This chapter is basically just an information dump on the world. I considered cutting it for time, but decided against it in the end. Now that Satoru has "sight" I'll be able to get back to my usual 3rd person descriptive language. I can't tell you how hard I find writing first-person and dialogue-heavy stuff. Anyways, I'll be back with the next chapter soon, I promise!)


	6. The Hero and The Dragon

The embers rained down like unholy snowflakes. A small girl stood in a daze as she stared in disbelief at her once beautiful and peaceful town now engulfed in an inferno. With a face smeared black with the ash of her cherished belongings and loved ones, a stripe of vague white trailed down each cheek from the river of tears which poured from her eyes. Hell had come to visit her town. Hell, or rather, one of it's masters; Storm Dragon Veldora.

A trail of rubble following in his path, Veldora stomped to the town center, towering over the miniscule buildings by comparison. A glow of green and purple built in his throat, a signal to any unfortunate to witness that the end was about to come. And just as he was about to unleash his wrath, the glow started to subside. Something had caught his attention. Veldora turned to face whatever it was that was picking up on his [Magic Perception].

An intense amount of power to be sure, but nothing he hadn't faced, and crushed, before. A confident smile formed in the corner of his scaly mouth.

At the edge of the town the "Hero of Humanity" walked calmly down the boulevard leading deeper into the fiery chaos, the mighty oaks which once lined the road now mere cinders, hollow shadows of their former glory. The surrounding flames whipped and licked at the ivory-white cape which draped neatly across the shoulders, a flash of sky blue in the lining with each step also revealed the gold hilt of an impressive curved blade, also adorned in blue trimming attached at the hip. Pearl white boots tread through the fires which wilted away underneath as though afraid to even dare singe this person, this Hero, this girl. And although they wore an ivory mask with a simple tribal design concealing the entirety of their face it did nothing to hide the fact that they were an incredible beauty that any girl would kill for and any man would die for.

As she approached the target before her, she reached with a gloved hand to take her sword from its gold trimmed sheath. Again, the ominous green glow grew in Veldora's mouth, waiting in eager anticipation. Spitting out a green fireball, he tested his opponent. As the orb grew closer, The Hero fully unsheathed her curved blade and swatted the fire away as though it were an incoming bug.

"Hmm," he thought with a smirk, "this should be fun."

Launching herself into the air at Veldora, The Hero jumped with enough height and velocity that one might be forgiven for thinking she could fly. The truth of the matter is that she could, but there was no need for that right now.

Approaching Veldora's snout, the surrounding air felt noticeably hotter and incredibly dense with magicules emanating in Veldora's aura. The Katana in her right hand began to glow with the magic she infused into it, reaching back and swinging clean at Veldora, she attempted to go for his eyes to blind him. But Veldora wasn't so foolish as to let that happen, with a great roar he unleashed a boom of magicule energy, blowing back The Hero and further decimating all in his immediate surroundings.

Landing elegantly on the ground on a single foot, The Hero again launched herself to Veldora. This time at his feet, then climbing with great speed around him, swinging and swiping at any vulnerable points she could find, as few as there were.

"You think to defeat me?" Veldora taunted, "You can do no more harm to me than a squirrel would do a tree, moving like that. Give me your best shot!" His great wings spread out wide and with an impressive flap of them caused a set of twin tornadoes, again blowing The Hero away from her target.

"As you wish" a quiet, calm voice came from behind the mask. Bringing both hands to the hilt of her Katana, she readied herself in her stance. Again the blue glow grew in her blade until it fully engulfed it into a beautiful cyan flame.

"[Certain Severance]" She said, activating her skill. Swinging her Katana threw a blade of energy towards Veldora. Had it been any other opponent would have surely resulted in decapitation, but Veldora was not only enormous and strong, he was incredibly agile. As the attack approached directly for his head, he quickly maneuvered out of the way, catching but a little of the attack, leaving a small, but deep, scratch on the side of his neck.

"It's been a while since I felt pain." He said with an obvious smirk showing he was genuinely impressed, "But if that's all you have to give, then I'm going to put an end to this. Now." Readying himself, his magicule aura grew denser to the point where it was clearly visible to the naked, untrained eye, a fire of majestic purple engulfed him. Again the green energy built up on his throat, this time would be no mere spitball but an explosion which could easily wipe a large country off the face of the map.

The Hero stood firmly in front of Veldora, the red gemstone in her necklace shimmered with the energy she focused into it. Clutching it tightly in one hand, and outstretching another towards Veldora, she whispered an incantation. At the end of the incantation, just before Veldora was about to unleash his attack, she drew a calm breath and finished it with the words

"[Endless Prison]"

Ruby ropes of red energy burst from her hand to ensnare Veldora, wrapping around his jawl to prevent his attack from escaping. But that was not the extent of her attack. The ropes melted into a faint pink gel which morphed around and encased Veldora in liquid crystal. The purple fires of his immense aura were slowly being suffocated into the case of crystalline energy which was the [Endless Prison] and no matter what Veldora did, he could not break through.

"Well… that's a little uncalled for, don't you think?" He said.

The Hero walked over to the girl with face smeared black with ash, one of the lucky ones to have survived, she was near the edge of town hiding behind 2 particularly sturdy rocks. Wiping her face with her white glove she comforted her

"It's okay now, you're safe." she said. Eyes swelling with tears once more, the girl once again let out her fear and sadness.

"Do you know where your parents are?" The Hero asked. The girl shook her head, pointing an accusing finger at Veldora. "That's okay, I'll take you somewhere safe. But first, let's put up a little memorial for them."

Grabbing two large stones, she placed one on each of the sturdy rocks the girl had hidden behind.

"These rocks are your mother and father. Just as they once protected you, these rocks did also. Come, let us go." she said, taking the young girl in her arms. Carrying the girl to safety, they left the two rocks behind, which to anyone who didn't know might be mistaken for something else.

Over the next decades, the crystal structure grew and formed itself into a magnificent mountain, with Veldora at the heart of it's cave. And though he could not escape it himself, Veldora's aura seeped into the surroundings, feeding it with magicule energy bringing life to the once barren waste that he himself had torched to the ground.

.

.

.

"So…she was that cute, huh?" Satoru asked, joking at this titan's expense.

"What are you talking about? Don't be spouting such nonsense!" Veldora retorted

"You didn't deny it～" Satoru teased.

[Message from the writer: This part is almost entirely written by me. Of course I took inspiration from the Anime, but there was practically nothing of the sort referring to this battle in the light novels, beyond that The Hero was beautiful, and the 2 attacks she used. Sorry for the shortness, but that was to make up from the lengthiness and the amount of talking in the previous one. Next chapter is back to following the light novels!]


End file.
